


Take Care of Me

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hello! Firstly, thank you so much for your masterlist and your work. May I please request a oneshot of readerxhux? The reader has spent time admiring/loving Hux from afar only speaking on a business basis. The reader does spend plenty of time doing little things to make his day with hope some day he would like her back. Thank you much!





	Take Care of Me

You hurry to arrive at your work, balancing your bag and a cup of coffee from Starbucks. The bag is yours, but not the coffee. It’s for your boss, Armitage Hux. You’ve been his assistant for six months and he has been your crush for the last three.

It didn’t happen from one day to another one. It happened slowly, as you saw how dedicated and passionate he was with his work. And then, he started to grow a beard and you melted at how handsome he looked. His ginger hair on his head and face make you sigh of love.

But you’re professional and keep all those childish feelings to yourself. You don’t want to get fired, or worse, get rejected by him.

You arrive at his office and put the coffee on his desk, making sure the computer is on and the surface is clean and organized. Just the way he likes it.

“Good morning, Mr. Hux,” you say when you see your boss at the door.

“Good morning, (Y/N).” He enters the office and see the coffee you brought for him. “What is this?”

“A little thing, so you can stay awake.” Your face turns into a shade of red and you twist your hands nervous.

“Well, thank you,” he takes a sip from it and sighs. “Just like I like it.”

“I’m glad. Now, excuse me. I’ll get to work.”

Once you turn around and walk out of his office, you smile at yourself, proud that you could remember how he likes his coffee.  

* * *

You tap your right foot over and over as you take glances from Hux’s office. He seems he’s concentrated with something on his computer. He frowns as he reads or see something.

You take a big gulp of air and get up from your chair. The worst that could happen to you is that he says no. And you’ll survive, right?

“Mr. Hux,” you knock at the door to gather his attention. “I’m going to buy lunch for me and I was thinking if you want something.”

“Oh,” Hux slides his chair to the back. “Yeah, sure. What are you buying?”

“A salad from a place near here. They’re really good.”

“I’ll have the same as you,” he says and smiles.

“Okay.” You smile back and feel all giddy because of his handsome face. A lot of the people working here told you how bad and rude Hux was but you don’t think that at all. As long as you do your work, he’s nice and kind to you.

* * *

Once you return from the restaurant, you go to his office to give him his salad. You also bought an horchata water, hoping he’ll like it.

“Here you go, Mr. Hux.” You put the package on top of his desk and the vase with the horchata water.

“Would you like to have lunch with me?” he says.

“W-with y-you?” you stutter.

“Yes, I mean, why not? Plus, I don’t like to eat alone.” He opens the container with the salad and take a fork.

“Yes, sure,” you nod and sit down in front of him.

“So, a salad? Why?”

“Because this way I can have my protein and my veggies.”

“Good thinking, (Y/N). That’s why you work with me.”

You notice how he said with me, instead for me. A little detail that makes your heart beat with joy.

* * *

“Mr. Hux, I’m going home.” It’s almost eight pm and the building is practically empty. It’s just you and him.

“Alright, (Y/N), good night,” he says without taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

“Aren’t you going home?” You don’t want to appear nosy but you wonder if there’s someone at home who waits for him.

“Not yet, I need to work on this.” He looks at you and you see the bags under his eyes and his tired face.

“I can help you,” you say.

“No, I don’t want you to work extra time. Go home.”

“No, I’m serious,” you walk into his office and sit. “I wanna help you.”

* * *

The next morning you yawn as you take the elevator that leads to the floor you work. Last night, you spent it with Hux working until almost midnight. But you got the work done and you got to spend time with him, so you can’t really complain.

As you arrive to your desk, you notice a big bouquet of flowers on it. Intrigued, you look for a card but there’s none.

“They’re from me,” Hux says behind you and you jump surprised. “As a thank you.”

“Oh,” you giggle. “It was nothing, I’m glad I could help.”

“I’m not talking about last night only. I mean all the things you do for me.”

“I…, I don’t… I…” you babble. It’s like your tongue got stucked in your mouth.

“You think I don’t notice it but I do. All the little things you do for me, bringing me my favorite coffee, making sure I eat properly.” He puts his hands in his pockets and walks closer to you.

“It’s nothing, really. I do it because I want to.” Your face feels like burning and your palms sweaty.

“Well, thank you,” he leans down to you and your breathe stops for a second. “May I take out for dinner? As part of my thank you?”

“Uhu,” you say and nod. You’re hypnotized by his blue eyes.

“Perfect,” he chuckles. He’s aware of what he does to you. He’s more in control of himself but that doesn’t mean you also do things to him. Then, he walks to his office, on that perfect dark suit and that perfect ginger hair.

You take another look to the flowers and stupidly smile at the detail. You never tought Hux would notice all the things you do for him. And all the other things you’re willing to do if you become something more. But for now, you have a date with him. A real date, out of this building.

“(Y/N), come here, please. I need you.”

You hear Hux callin for you and you have to stop yourself from running and looking desperate.

“Comin’, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
